


The Aftermath

by Notmarysue



Series: PoPS 30 Day Prompt challenge [27]
Category: The Platoon of Power Squadron (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Hospitals, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: Even the best intentions can pave the way to destruction.PoPS 30 Day Prompt Challenge Day 27: 'How could he have gotten it so hopelessly wrong?'





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingHurtsAndImDying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/gifts).



> THAT'S RIGHT, BABY, EVEN DONALD GETS ANGST (It's always the boys)
> 
> As always if you're finding this in the tags and want to know what this PoPS thing is all about copy this into your search bar and start watching: https://youtu.be/solv0G2UQcs

As Donald sat by Sebastian's side he couldn't help but feel that everything was his fault. A silly thought perhaps. He couldn't have known what they were getting themselves into. He wasn't the mind reader of the group after all. Yet as he waited in the emergency room; one friend dying, another scarred for life, the growing sense of guilt remained persistent. He was the one who led the monster to them. He was the one who wanted to play hero. If Jonas never woke up it would his fault. He'd ruined everything.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Sebastian, noticing her friend's silence. Normally she would appreciate it, a break from Donald's rambling was often considered a treat, but this time it was scaring her. Donald had a tendency of talking more when she was sick, sad, or hurt. His nonsense formed as a distraction, something she was in dire need of. Yet there they were. Sebastian with a cloth against her face and blood on her shirt, Donald staring forward in an almost trance-like state, and neither of them had spoken in over half an hour.

"I'm so sorry... for everything, Sebastian," he said quietly. He lowered his head, avoiding eye contact. If he looked up he ran the risk of crying, something he absolutely didn't want in a crowded room.

"Oh...ur...that's okay" she replied awkwardly. Not only did he not actually answered the question but she had no idea what he was apologising for. If he had said 'all this' she might not have taken any notice. It was a formality, a way of being polite. 'All this' could cover anything from the mild annoyance of waiting around to the whole chaotic mess of the last month. It was a good blanket statement for factors that were in nobodies control. It was the 'everything' that threw her for a loop. It wasn't standardised, it implied that there was something for him personally to be sorry for, and it concerned her more than she could ever openly express.

"No, it's not" he snapped, though even he wasn't sure why or who at. A sea of judgemental faces turned to see what the fuss was about. He took note and lowered his voice, quickly losing their attention. "I did this, all of this"

"What?" Sebastian chuckled quietly. "No, you didn't. The cloud snake did. Well, not all of it but, you know, most of it" _All of it_ , she confirmed in her head. It took Four, though she would have abandoned the group regardless. It gave her a reason to open old wounds. Directly the deep incision on her cheek was the result of a relationship between her and Four that could never be recovered, indirectly it was the result of Damon pulling one last string.

"I know but...look this may sound paranoid but I swear that...thing knew my name. Not my real name, my hero name. Electricon, it knew it" Donald frantically explained.

"You're right, that does sound paranoid. You've been all over the news remember?" Which had seemed really cool at the time. Now it just seemed like a potential privacy violation. She could see why Virginia had been so nervous when the reports started coming in.

"And he...it found where we lived. Twice. The first time in my body" he continued, beginning to get worked up again. He tried to stay quiet, not wanting to attract attention again, but it was a battle he was quickly losing.

"He was in your head. You can't be held responsible purely for knowing directions" she argued. She should have been reassuring him. She knew this. It was just that feeling sympathy, no matter how valid it was or how much she wanted to, was very hard with the constant stinging pain she was experiencing. She'd been given painkillers but they hadn't taken effect. The best Donald was going to get was a mild debate and under the circumstances, he would have been wise to take it.

"I know" Donald sighed "It's just why us man? He came to us"

"We're special. You know that" Perhaps special wasn't the right word. Neither of them felt particularly special in that moment. Unique or different maybe, the odd ones out. Not special.

"Yeah...not to sound like Jonas or anything but do you ever...not... like having powers?" He asked hesitantly.

"No" she lied. For a second she attempted to smile only for injured face to flitich in protest. Apparently smiling was off the table for a little bit.

"No, me neither" he mumbled, instantly abandoning the conversation thread.

"None of this is your fault. It's just how things are supposed to be man" she said leaning back in her chair. "It's destiny. I thought you were all about that"

"I am" he nodded. Destiny, that was a good way of explaining it. He was always being pulled by some invisible force, at least he always thought he was. Now he wasn't so sure. Still, until someone offered him a better explanation he was sticking to that approach. "Sebastian"

"Hmm" Sebastian uttered, though no longer fully paying attention. The pain killers were finally taking effect and boy were they relaxing.

"Destiny's kind of a bitch"

"Sure is, baby" she agreed, already half asleep. "Sure is"

 

 


End file.
